


Glory and Gore

by fullmoonremus



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Book/Movie: Prince Caspian, Duelling, F/M, Fighting, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmoonremus/pseuds/fullmoonremus
Summary: Peter comforts Y/N when he fights Miraz.
Relationships: Peter Pevensie/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Glory and Gore

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Hi I was wondering if I can get a Peter Pevensie x reader imagine where it takes place during Prince Caspian where mans duels miraz (probs spelled his name wrong) and him and the readers with Ed watching but she gets very concerned about him and Peter tells her it’s gonna be okay possibly by a kiss and maybe angst and fluff 🤷♀️ btw love ur acc 💚
> 
> A/N: Thank you! First Peter imagine woohoo! I’ve never written for Peter before, so I apologize if this isn’t really the best imagine in the world… hope you still enjoy! It sorta turned into more fluff than angst.

“He’ll be here in an hour. Suit up, Pete.” Edmund says, walking into the room. Peter stood from Y/N’s side and strapped on his chest plate. His hands worked quickly on the buckle, his long fingers pulling the leather straps taught against his abs. Y/N watched and bit at her lips nervously. 

“Are you sure this is a good idea, love?” Her back pressed uncomfortably against the stone slab as she looked up at him. He was now pulling on a pair of leather fingerless gloves. 

“We have to buy Lucy some time,” Peter smiled his best comforting smile at his worried girlfriend. The king stood straight and began to stretch out his back. His face twisted in the most beautiful way as he lifted his hands above his head. Y/N bit her lip again and stood, placing a hesitant hand on his chest. 

“You’re going to get hurt, Peter. Miraz is strong.”

“I’m strong too. Don’t you believe in me?” He took her hand off of his chest, kissed it, and placed it delicately at her side. Peter was always so gentle and caring with Y/N, no matter who was around or what they were doing. He was so in love with his girl. 

“Of course I believe in you, this just seems like you’re fighting just to fight.” 

“I told you, we have to buy Lucy some time.” He looked over at his brother who was studying the couple. Edmund scrunched his eyebrows and looked at Peter. “You believe in me, right, Ed?”

Edmund nods, placing a hand on the hilt of his sword subconsciously. “Miraz is an old man, you can take him. I’d be careful, though. He’s going to have tricks up his sleeve.” 

A pang of fear burst through Y/N’s body and her eyes grew wide. She herself had never met Miraz, having never been to the castle nor in battle with them, but the way the Pevensies described him was a coward. He was just an old man who liked to abuse his power and hide behind his extensive army. Y/N had no idea he was actually a direct threat in battle.

“Tricks? What tricks?!”

Peter sent Edmund a pointed look and turned to Y/N with a grin on his face. “No tricks, sunshine. Ed is just talking nonsense.”

“I’m just saying-” Edmund was genuinely confused. 

“Complete nonsense, Ed.” Peter could practically feel the worry radiating from Y/N’s body. He took her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. “I’ve fought in wars and many one on one fights. I am positive that I will be fine.”

~

Peter was not fine. 

He was currently slouched on the ground gripping Y/N’s hand.

“I think it’s dislocated,” Edmund said aloud, grasping Peter’s arm and pulling it forward. All of the air from Peter’s lungs escaped his body and he squeezed Y/N’s hand insanely tight. Y/N pulled off his helmet and brushed his sweaty hair off of his forehead.

Even if Y/N didn’t want to admit it, watching Peter fight was very hot. His face always looked so determined and focused; Peter’s jaw locked and he grunted with nearly every swing of his sword. Y/N liked to watch how his body moved. He was always light on his feet like he was dancing, and his sword was raised at all times. The fighting techniques aren’t simple either. Peter was an amazing soldier who used everything he could as a weapon; his body, including head, shield, sword, and anything he would find on the ground. Y/N was pretty good at sword fighting, but nowhere near Peter’s skill level. The boy basically worshiped his craft and worked on it whenever he had any spare time.

“You can’t go back out there, you’re hurt.” Y/N’s gaze was laced with concern and one of her hands rested on his pauldron. Peter shrugged it off. 

“I’m fine, stop worrying.” He stood up and pulled his girlfriend up with him. 

“Keep smiling, they’re watching.” Edmund reminds the High King and Peter raises his sword. The crowd of Narnians screamed in delight; Y/N turned her back on them. 

The Telmarines on the other side of the courtyard were whispering in harsh whispers. They kept gesturing to a crossbow in one of the men’s hands. The arrows loaded looked exactly like the arrows Susan and the other Narnian archers used.

“Pete, I think they’re planning on shooting you with an arrow,” She whispered to her boyfriend. His hair was dripping sweat into his eyes as he looks over. 

“If they did that, it would be a forfeit.”

“I wouldn’t put it past them.” Edmund interrupted.

Peter sighed, digesting the words his worried girlfriend said. “What do you think happens back home if you die in Narnia?”

“We won’t find out,” Edmund answers, but Peter’s words hit everyone within earshot like a ton of bricks. Finding no answer in Edmund’s words, he turns towards Y/N.

“You know I love you right?” Peter’s features softened for the first time that day, vulnerability filling his gaze.

“Of course. And I love you.” Y/N answered, letting go of his hand and placing hers on his cheek.

“I never thank you for what you do…you do so much for me and I never thank you. I’m sorry.” A sad smile graces Y/N’s face.

“You don’t have to thank me, I should be the one thanking you. You’re the one that brought me to this wonderful place. I would have never known Narnia existed if you didn’t invite me over that day. And for that, I thank you.” 

“Narnia is so much better with you in it. I hope I live to see it again.” Peter leaned into Y/N’s hand ever so slightly. Shutting his eyes and taking a deep breath, he pulled Y/N close to him and pressed his lips firmly to hers. The kiss was filled with every unsaid emotion the couple felt.

“Is this a fight or a marriage?!” Miraz called from his side. Peter pulled away and looked deep into Y/N’s eyes. 

“I love you, Y/N. Thank you for making me the best version of myself.”

“I love you, Peter. I will see you after the fight.”

Peter took one last look at his love and turned to finish what he started. 

For Narnia.


End file.
